


Missed You

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: March 2015 [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a two week break from school, but won't get to see each other for the fortnight. Kieren comes up with the idea of writing something for each day Rick is away, so Rick can have something to open when he gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth of ten fics I wrote last month (originally posted 16/03/15). As I'm behind with the fic I had hoped to post for today (Rick Macy Appreciation Day, yay!), I thought I'd share this.
> 
> Thank you to [you-think-youre-well-cool](http://you-think-youre-well-cool.tumblr.com/) who read over this for me.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

Before Rick left, Kieren had bluntly admitted he missed him already, and they'd both given a sad smile at the way things had played out. The two week break was going to be one of the worst Rick had ever endured, and it was now only halfway done. They had both hoped to have been able to spend time together, but both their families had decided to go away for a week - Rick's for during the first week of the holiday, Kieren's during the second. The thought of only being able to see Kieren when the holiday was over saddened Rick. It was helped somewhat by the school-issued [slimpick wallet](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=slimpick+wallet&safe=off&sa=X&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=643&site=webhp&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&ei=pF0CVdPnL8m7PbzBgMAM&ved=0CCAQsAQ) he now held in his hand.

  
It had been hidden between some slates in the Walkers' garden, and Rick had gone as soon as he could that morning to fetch the it, finding it carefully wrapped in plastic to keep it from the weather. It was one of Rick's - Kieren had begged it from him the day school broke up for the holiday, explaining what he wanted to do and that Rick's own folder would be safer in Rick's room than one of Kieren's. Rick hadn't hesitated to give it over, although had insisted Kieren didn't need to bother doing anything for him. Kieren simply said he wanted to, and they'd dropped the matter. It would make it easier for both of them, Rick knew - it had already made the first week of missing Kieren more bearable just knowing there was something waiting for him when he got back.  
  
Unwilling to head home, Rick had gone to their den instead, and sat on a rock by the entrance as he finally opened the folder and looked at its contents. There were eight A4 envelopes - each of them numbered - and a single slip of paper. Rick looked at the short note first, seeing Kieren's familiar handwriting bearing the words: ‘ _Miss you, looking forward to next Monday. Hope you had a great time. See you soon. Ren. x_ ’.  
  
It was simple, and maybe a little rushed - Rick figured Kieren had written it just before he left - but it meant a lot to him all the same. The imagined scenario in his mind of Sue shouting on Kieren to hurry up and him giving a 'coming mum!' while he quickly scribbled a note to Rick brought a smile to his lips, and he traced his finger over where the ink had smudged (Kieren liked gel pens) thinking how lucky he was to have such a dedicated friend, before he set the note aside and pulled out the first envelope. It was smaller than the others for some reason, but a bold '1' in the corner told him he had the right one.  
  
An envelope for each day they Rick had been away; an envelope to open for each day Kieren wasn't there. It was a nice idea, and did something to make up for the time they weren't able to spend together. The eighth envelope was for the Sunday - Kieren would be back, but there was no guarantee that they'd be able to see each other until school the following day. Rick would still try, though.  
  
Carefully setting the wallet aside, Rick opened the sealed envelope, peering at the contents and then carefully tipping them out. It was just a letter and a note, and he read the note first. It simply said ' _check inside the wheelie bin_ '. Confused, Rick put the note to the side, settling down to read the letter. It just detailed what Kieren was planning to do in the holidays, and listed the pieces of work Kieren had to finish before going back to school, the things he wanted to do with Jem, the old movies his dad had already lined up for their evenings... It was conversational, and it sucked that Rick couldn't reply. It make him look forward to opening the rest of the envelopes, though.  
  
Still confused by the note, Rick eventually packed up and decided to head home via the Walkers' house. Kieren probably meant their bin, and sure enough, when Rick lifted the lid, he found a key taped to the underneath of it. It was for the shed. He wasn't sure what Kieren wanted him to do in there, or even if Sue and Steve knew about Kieren's plan. Opening the shed, he guessed they did. There was another note, resting on top of a tupperware box full of home-made confectionery. There was flapjack, some millionaire's shortbread, peppermint creams, and treacle toffee. ' _We made these today for our journey tomorrow, thought you'd like some. Hang on to the key for us please. x_ '.  
  
Rick walked home with a grin, happily sampling the home baking.  
  
-  
  
Sometimes Rick didn't bother waiting until after breakfast to open that day's envelope. There was always a short letter or note which summarised the day, meaning Kieren had sat down each evening specifically to finish and seal each envelope. That thought made Rick grin, and he found himself doing the same, and stuffing his own messy notes surmising his day into the folder, along with the open and unopened envelopes. There were an assortment of extra things that accompanied the letters from Kieren. He had been given another mix CD to listen to. On another day, Kieren had included some doodles and rough drafts from the art project he was working on. There had been a fortune-teller, which Kieren's letter explained he and Jem had been playing with, and Jem had wanted Rick to have now they were done with it. On the sixth day, Kieren included his own rendition of the post card Rick had sent, which had obviously reached him in good time, and there was also a postcard from Kieren too, written on a day trip to the beach. It was an agreed thing between them that Kieren wouldn't send anything to Rick while he was away.  
  
It had been a pretty lonely week - Rick had even finished all his assignments by Thursday evening - but it had gone a lot quicker with something to look forward to each day. Rick had somehow managed to get the baking he'd been left to last impressively long too, meaning he'd taken three days to finish it, not just one.  
  
And, finally, it was Sunday. Rick had lain awake the night before, thinking about the fact Kieren would be home now, and trying to work out if he could see him somehow. His own parents probably wouldn't care if he went out that afternoon - his dad would be watching the TV, and his mum wouldn't mind as long as she knew he'd gotten his stuff ready for school and finished his homework - so it would just depend on how hectic the Walker household was.  
  
Rick had one last envelope to open anyway, and it turned out to be the best. There was no letter, just an A4 painting. Rick recognised the photograph it was from - it was probably his favourite photograph of the two of them, taken last year at the beach, and Kieren had a copy of it too. Rick wished he could frame the painting. Kieren had captured something about the warmth and the joy he remembered from that trip, and he stared at it, smiling, for a long time. It didn't deserve to be hidden away again, he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet.  
  
On the other hand, it was something very special and private, and shouldn't be seen by anyone else. Thinking like that, it was easy for Rick to hide it before going down to breakfast.  
  
-  
  
This was the longest they'd gone without seeing each other, Rick realised as he rang the Walkers' doorbell. With the cleaned tupperware box in his hand and shed key in his pocket, he waited for someone to answer.  
  
Rick couldn't help the grin that split his face when it was Kieren who came to the door, and he unthinkingly flung his arm around his friend the second the door was opened, nearly dropping the box in the process. Kieren hugged him back, laughing.  
  
"Fuck, I missed you, Ren," Rick admitted, taking a few more seconds before he pulled away. He was still grinning, despite his words.  
  
"Missed you too," Kieren echoed, taking a step back. "Want to come in for a bit?"  
  
"You sure that's okay?"  
  
Kieren gave another laugh. "Yeah," he assured Rick. "My parents said it was okay, they guessed you'd come round at some point."  
  
"I'm that predictable, huh?"  
  
"A little," Kieren teased, making Rick pull a face. After a second of deliberation, he leant in and kissed Kieren's cheek.  
  
"Still predictable?"  
  
Kieren was clearly flustered, blushing and struggling to find words. "Totally predictable," he lied, his voice wavering. He looked at Rick, eyes wide. "What was that for?"  
  
Rick gave a dismissive shrug, playing off he gesture. "Wanted to say thanks for all the letters and stuff."  
  
"You liked them?" Kieren asked hopefully.  
  
"Loved them," Rick smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He took a moment to enjoy watching the grin that lit up Kieren's face at his words, before he glanced towards the door leading to the rest of the house

"Shall we?"  
  
Kieren nodded, and took a moment to gather himself, before he led the two of them, both grinning happily, into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
